Determined by Dice
by DaBaDeeDaBaDie
Summary: After a breakout of some unknown STD, Johnny Gat and the boss are left with only one safe option: Each other. Johnny/M!Boss! Warning: M/M, yaoi, smut, all that good stuff. Oneshot. Please R/R!


**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic in about 5 years (the first I've completed, anyway), so I decided to post it here. I used my M!Boss character, named Marc, a long-haired punky British dude. Would appreciate some critique, as I would like to know where I can improve in my writing!**

* * *

The boss was shoved up against the wall, face-first, by Johnny Gat, who was right behind him, pulling his hair and biting at his neck. Johnny's throbbing erection was grinding against his ass through their clothes.

* * *

_Marc thought it was almost absurd; Normally, he and Gat would've gotten laid every other night. However, due to a break out of some unknown STD three weeks prior, most prostitution rings were stopped for testing the girls, and the ones that weren't… Well, their girls weren't exactly safe in the first place, and all the girls you DIDN'T have to pay were too scared to bed anyone, even Shaundi._

_"You're lucky," Gat spoke from across the room, both irritated and horny. "You're able to sleep with both guys and girls. So it would be a hell of a lot easier for you to find a fuck buddy."_

_Marc laughed, "You'd think so, but all the faggots are just as scared of contracting this goddamn STD as everyone else." Marc began pacing around the room, hoping that would keep his mind off the aching urges he's been suffering for the last few weeks._

_"Really now? I suppose you've tried?" Gat joked, twirling his gun around in his hand._

_"Multiple times," The boss sighed. He stopped suddenly, thinking about a possible solution._

_Johnny caught onto the the sudden hitch in Marc's movement, and knew he had an idea. "What idea do you have now?" He asked, setting his gun down on the table._

_"Uuuumm…" The boss stroked his chin awkwardly, "Well, we're both horny, right?"_

_"Obviously," Gat rolled his eyes._

_"Well, I was thinking: We're both horny, and no one will sleep with either of us," The boss gulped, expecting a yell of repulse from the muscular man, "What if we, you know…" Gat crossed his arms impatiently, wanting Marc to just spit out his words already, "… Slept with each other?"_

_Marc prepared himself for Johnny insulting him or disgust… But it didn't happen. Insults never came. Instead, Gat actually scratched his chin in thought. "Doesn't sound like half a bad idea."_

_Marc just stood there, dumbfounded. "… Uh… What?" He scratched his head, "No yelling, or insults? Not even a little bit of disgust?"_

_"Boss, I haven't fucked anything in about 3 weeks. Do you really think I give a fuck what I'm sticking my dick into at this point?" Johnny argued._

_"True, but one of us has to be, well… The bitch-boy."_

_"I know that," Gat raised his eyebrow, "I thought YOU were going to take that role?" Gat questioned, getting a shocked reaction._

_"What!? No!" Marc yelled, then crossed his arms, "I didn't agree to that. I don't like being the bitch."_

_"Then it seems we've reached an impasse," Johnny shrugged. _

_"How about we roll dice?" Johnny raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side at the suggestion. "If the dice land on a total of an even number, I'm on top. If it lands on an odd number, you're on top."_

_"Sounds good to me."_

_The two men each held a die, and got ready to roll them._

* * *

A hand still tangled within Marc's hair as to keep him in the vulnerable place he was in, Johnny reached down and fondled the boss's firm ass. His free hand made its way around to the front of Marc's pants, and unbuckled the studded belt that kept his extremely baggy shorts up. As soon as Gat got the belt's buckle undone, the chief's pants fell right down to his ankles.

* * *

_The boss's die had landed on a 4, and Johnny's had landed on a 3… Totaling 7._

_"What?!" The boss grabbed his hair in frustration._

_"Looks like you're the bitch-boy after all." Johnny chuckled, slowly walking over to the gang leader._

_"Fuck," was the only thing Marc was capable of muttering. _

* * *

Johnny let go of the chief for just a moment to unzip his own trousers; he pulled out his cock, and lightly teased it around the boss's boxer-clothed ass. Johnny felt the long-haired man beneath him tremble and shake. When Gat pulled his boxers off, he shook even more.

The boss was feeling mixed emotions as he shook; Nervousness and fear being the primary ones, though he couldn't deny the excitement and pleasure he was feeling alongside it, even if it didn't turn out the way he wanted it to.

"You ready?" Gat asked, still having the hand in Marc's long mess of hair, the other holding his ass in place.

The boss scoffed to hide his nervousness, and cockily "Hell yeah I am, if you'd stop being such a goddamn tease."

* * *

_Johnny dragged Marc through the hideout by his hair, horny and ready to go. He dragged the unlucky man to the slummy part of the hideout, where none of the other homies would find them. When they got there, he immediately grabbed his boss's ass firmly, roughly kissing him. They both fell to the ground. Marc resisted and squirmed underneath Johnny, still pissed about the turnout of the dice rolling._

_"Hope you know resisting ain't gonna change the rules of the game." Johnny held the boss down. As much as it hurt to hear, the boss knew it was true, and stopped resisting when Johnny rubbed their clothed groins together._

_Johnny shoved his tongue into the boss's mouth, eliciting a shocked moan. They both wrestled their tongues around, caressing and fondling each other. Finally, Johnny got up, grabbed the bosses hair, and drug him over to the wall. He pushed the long haired brunette forward, slamming him into the wall. _

* * *

Johnny lifted his hand up to the boss's mouth and pulled his head away from the stone wall, "Spit."

The brunette worked up some saliva and spat it into Gat's hand, trying to get as much of it out of his mouth as possible. From behind him, he heard a shlicking sound, which was Johnny spreading the makeshift lube all over his cock.

Gat lined up his dick with Marc's entrance, finally letting go of his long locks. "Better be ready, bitch-boy," Gat remarked as he thrusted in, shoving all eight inches into the boss's unprepared ass. Marc didn't even have time to feel anger at the remark before pain shot through his entire body, and gasped at the sudden pain.

Marc groaned and moaned loudly, pounding at the stone wall in front of him. Gat didn't make a move, for fear that if he did, the boss would shoot him. "Dude, gentle, please!" The boss begged, pounding the wall one last time.

"So lemme get this straight: You can get ran over, get blown up, get shot, drugged, stabbed, beaten, and left for dead, but you can't handle a lil' Johnny Gat cock?" The gang banger joked, stroking the boss's side.

The boss grunted, running his fingers down the cold wall, and huffed out "It's ANYTHING but 'little.'"

Gat chuckled, leaning down to kiss the Saint leader's neck. "Thanks for the compliment."

Marc rocked back into Johnny, signalling he was ready to be fucked. Gat picked up the sign, and began slowly thrusting in and out of the slender gang banger boss. They both moaned from the friction, which only got more intense as the thrusting continued. It didn't take long until Johnny managed to hit that one magical spot that left the boss disoriented with pleasure.

Marc moaned loudly, his eyes nearly rolling into his head, suddenly overcome with pleasure. He couldn't help but scream and purr against the wall as Johnny continuously hit that spot. "Oh gooooood, yesss..." Marc hummed, rocking his hips against Gat's. Gat groaned, hornier than ever upon hearing the boss's wild moans, and grabbed his hips. When he pulled out, he thrusted back in as hard as he could, and pulled the boss's hips towards him as hard as he could. They howled in unison at the hard thrust.

"Oh Johnny, fuck me harrrrrrrrd..." Marc groaned, the Rs rolling off of his lips with his cockney accent. Johnny couldn't even help to hold himself back anymore after hearing the man moan his name. He slammed him into the wall as hard he could, and expertly held both of the boss's hands above his head with one arm, and reaching the other around to stroke the brunette's rockhard member.

Marc got hornier and hornier as Gat treated him rougher and rougher, and could barely keep his legs from buckling beneath him when he was slammed against the wall, and had to contain himself even more when the muscular Gat restrained him.

Gat felt similar; the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of his leader's firm, tight ass, and the beautiful, wild sounds coming out of the boss's mouth were almost too much for him to handle, but he knew he shouldn't even consider finishing until Marc drops to the ground in hot, sweaty orgasm.

The two horndogs continued to fuck, rocking their hips back and forth in perfect rhythm, their moans and pleasurable screams being the music to each other's ears. As time went on and they started calling each other's names, the pleasure built up even more, and now they were just awaiting those final thrusts that would send them both over the edge.

Gat hit the perfect spot that made the gang leader see stars, and Marc let out a long, extended moan of pleasure from the thrust, cumming all over the wall and Johnny's stroking hand. He was thankful Johnny was holding his arms up above his head, because otherwise he would've fallen to the ground.

Johnny continued humping and thrusting into his boss's tight ass, which became even tighter with his orgasm as the muscles went through a phase of clenching and relaxing. Finally, the moans and tightness got to Gat as he came, squirting his seed deep within Marc's ass. With a final moan, he pulled out, letting go of Marc's arms.

The two of them fell to the cold ground, Gat on top of Marc. They both panted and gasped, trying to compose themselves after the orgasmic bliss they just experienced. They lay there for minutes before Gat finally spoke up. "Have fun?"

Marc panted, "Yeah," he coughed lightly between panting. "But next time, I'M on top."

Johnny laughed, "We'll see about that when we get there."


End file.
